Mi Loca Vecina
by Tonks-kmila
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la persona que te gusta la encuentras saliendo de su casa para ir de compras? ¿Y qué también debes contener la baba cada vez que la vez? Ron ya sabe la experiencia [Tonkskmila] ¡Mi 1º FF Ron & Luna! Porfavor, reviews!


¡Mi primer FF de Ron & Luna! La verdad es que siempre tuve las ganas de hacer uno de ellos dos, ya que también me encanta mucho ésta pareja, la encuetro en muchos sentidos genial...

Y como digo siempre, el Mundo de HP, se creación y todo (menos la historia), son propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Bros.

**¡Disfruta la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1¿Vamos de compras?**

Ronald Weasley estaba yendo a comprar algunas cosas que le había encargado su madre al pueblo del lado, que quedaba muy cerca de la Madriguera. Había un amigo de la familia que vendía ahí frutas y verduras (donde obviamente era mago, pero squib), dónde solo le tenía que pagar con sickles. Otro día común, otro día sin sorpresas. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Mientras Ron caminaba hacia el local, que quedaba un poco apartado del pueblo, su sorpresa fue gigantesca al ver que en una casa, cerca del pueblo, vio a una chica de cabello rubio saliendo también de su casa, que era un poco más decente que la de Ron (según el ojo de Tía Petunia) y que disimulaba ser una casa de muggles. Pero Ron sabia muy bien que la chica que salía de ella no era muggle y menos, normal.

Era Luna Lovegood, o Lunática Lovegood, como era llamada por las malas leguas. Era una chica que tenía siempre ése aire de sorpresa permanente, con sus aros de rábanos y su collar de corchos. Ése día llevaba un vestido color blanco, que hacia juego con sus accesorios. También llevaba un bolso que tenía forma de pelota.

- ¡Luna! – gritó Ron, dónde la rubia empezó a mirar a todos lados y vio de lejos a Ron, y lo saludó.

Éste corrió hasta dónde estaba ella, que ya se estaba alejando de su casa.

- Hola Ronald – dijo Luna, con su voz soñadora - ¿Cómo estás? –

- Muy bien… ¿tú vives ahí? – dijo apuntando la casa de donde venía Luna

- Sí, vivimos cerca del pueblo. ¿Y dónde vives Ronald? – dijo Luna, que miró a Ron con sus ojos mucho más abiertos

- Vivo un poco más lejos de aquí, cerca del bosque –

- No es tanto – dijo Luna – Me gusta ése sitio –

De repente, Ron se sintió orgulloso de que a Luna le gustara el lugar dónde vivía. Era maravilloso que a ella le gustaran ésos lugares. Sonrió, pero se repente se dio cuenta de Luna le hablaba.

- Ronald, te estoy diciendo hace un rato que me debo ir, tengo que ir a comprar dónde el buen señor Roberto –

Eso sacó del "trance" a Ron.

- ¿Roberto¿Vas a comprar verduras y frutas, Luna? –

- Sí –

- Porque yo también voy. ¿Vamos juntos? – dijo esperanzado en un "sí".

- Porque no, Ronald – dijo la chica que ya había empezado a caminar

Eso alegró mucho a éste. Desde hacía unos meses antes de salir de clases y despedirse de Harry y Hermione, le había empezado a gustar Luna, a enamorarse de ella. A Ron le gustaba todo lo que tenía que tener con ella: desde cada uno de sus cabellos hasta su collar de corchos y sus aros de rábanos. Ron sentía muchas cosas por ella, ya que él la encontraba especial, no como las demás chicas.

- ¿Y cómo la has pasado en éstas vacaciones, Ronald? – dijo Luna

- Muy bien, en unos días más vendrán Hermione y Harry a mi casa, a pasar vacaciones – ¡Me alegro! Mándales saludos de mi parte – dijo una rubia que miró a Ronald. Éste se sonrojó

"_Eres tan linda… tan especial… única"_

Después, silencio. No se oía ni siquiera un ruido. Ambos, callados, sin alguna idea a algo emocionante que contar. Pero parecía que a Luna no le importara en lo absoluto que no hablaran. Ella disfrutaba de cada sonido, roca o ser que hubiera en el camino. Además, su aire distraído hacía de alguna manera que se concentrara más, dónde Ron empezó a pensar si el objetivo de Luna era mirar el paisaje o comprar. Pero eso en verdad no le importaba mucho. Ronald se sentía feliz con solo estar solo con Luna, en un día de sol.

Siguieron caminando, dónde tuvieron que tomar un camino por un bosque, que sin magia lleva aproximadamente una media hora en recorrer. A ambos les hubiera molestado caminar tanto en otra ocasión, pero ahora ni se quejaron (en especial Ron)

- ¡Ya estamos llegando! – dijo Luna, con una sonrisa, mirando al frente.

Era una pequeña cabaña, de color café, hecha de madera y que tenía un letrero al frente, que decía¡Las mejores frutas y verduras del pueblo!

También, alrededor de la cabaña había un montón de árboles y se veían muchos pájaros volar por ahí. También Luna creyó ver (o mejor dicho) vio una pareja de conejos.

Se acercaron hasta la puerta, dónde Ron tocó dos veces. Al tercer intento, una voz gritó:

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! –

- Esperemos Ronald, dijo el señor Roberto que ya vendría – dijo Luna, al ver que Ron iba a tocar otra vez la puerta.

Luego se abrió la puerta. Era el Señor Roberto. Era un hombre que debía tener unos cuarenta años, con algunas canas en su cabello y algunas arrugas, pero en su cara se veía que era un hombre muy bondadoso.

- Ronald, Luna. Que sorpresa verlos por aquí – dijo el Señor Roberto, dónde les ofreció la mano a ambos. Ellos se la estrecharon.

- ¿Cómo está, Don Roberto? – dijo la voz de Luna, con aire soñador

- Un poco mal… me resfrié. ¡Pero no se preocupen, no se preocupen! – dijo al ver la cara de Luna, ya que Ron no estaba poniendo tanta atención

- Vinimos por fruta y verduras, don Roberto. Me lo encargó mamá – dijo Ron

- Yo también. A mi padre se le olvidó comprar – dijo Luna

- No se preocupen, chicos, tengo todo lo que me pidan. Si me siguen… - dijo don Roberto, que empezó a caminar. Ron y Luna lo siguieron.


End file.
